Today compact automatic cameras are very popular, but generally lack lens bases for mounting different special lenses such as wide-angle, fish-eye, telephoto, macro ones, and so on. Although some have special accessories for this purpose, they are different in their size and shape so that they are not usable for other kinds of compact cameras. Therefore, this lens base and its accessories have been devised, and are applicable for any kind of compact camera on the market nowadays. The purposes of this invention are described as follows.
1. To supply a lens base adaptable to any compact automatic camera for mounting different lenses.
2. To supply a lens base able to be adjusted in its position upward, downward, leftward, rightward, forward or backward to apply it to any compact automatic camera.
3. To supply a lens base able to freely change a lens or a color filter and at the same time to adjust the focus distance for taking a picture with different extent of sharpness or blur.
4. To supply a lens base able to turn idle the lens or the color filter mounted therein for changing the angle and the scope of the background.
5. To supply a lens base provided with accessories being selectably mounted on a camera having a self-timer or not.